


Wish We could Turn Back Time

by AlphaLoba99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Protectiveness, Time Travel, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are running. Running far, far away from New L'Manburg. From the people who call themselves friends. The people who call themselves family. Turns out, they run a bit too far. They run into another world.But... It doesn't seem to be another world, it seems to be... The past?
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 438





	Wish We could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieGord/pseuds/GordieGord   
> Go check them out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick start to this. Not much, but I hope you enjoyed all the same!

Tommy holds his breath as he plunges through bushes, his left hand clasped around Tubbos wrist, as he drags the boy along behind him. The pounding in the young blondes chest was overwhelming, so, upon reaching a slight break in the foliage, he stops. Tubbo pants heavily, as he places his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Tommy mirrors the brunette, before sitting on the ground heavily. Tubbo follows suit, and practically collapses into Tommy's lap. Tommy absentmindedly strokes the boys hair, as the older began to sob quietly. 

If one were to take a closer look at the two, they would see the bruises and scratches. The scabs, and scars. The dried blood and crusty mud. Both boys were in terrible shape. And it seems as though all that just caught up with Tubbo, as Tommy gently maneuvers Tubbo into a position to where Tommy candy cradle him as much as possible. Tubbo cried into Tommy's shirt, as Tommy calmly rubs circles on the boys back, attempting to calm him down. It doesn't take longer then ten minutes for the boy to finish crying, and push off of Tommy's lap.

"S-Sorry Tommy...." The brunette whispers in a tired voice. Tommy shakes his head mutely, and just rocks back and forth, holding Tubbo.

"It's alright Big T, don't worry about it." Tommy's voice is strong and stable, but not holding it's normal energy that would be recognized as Tommy. No, it was just filled with protectiveness. He was not allowing Tubbo to be hurt again. Tommy didn't care if he got hurt in the process anymore. After a while of sitting together on the ground, Tubbo shifted.

"Alright, we s-should keep moving..." The brunette suggested, and Tommy nods. He stands and helps Tubbo to his feet, both of them stretching the stiffness out of their limbs. After another minute of silence, the two start off in a new direction. Tommy leads, of course.

And Tommy let's out a _very_ manly screech as he falls unexpectedly, Tubbo on his heels.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A uniformed Tommy stands outside of his little hole in the side of a hill. It was still a bit trashy, but it was getting somewhere. And it was Tommy's. And Tommy stood face to face with Dream. The hooded man stares at him, with his motionless smiley mask. There was a small audience, two others wearing the neat Uniforms of L'Manburg, and two others armed to the teeth. And a fox standing next to a man in a blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans. And Tommy gently hands over two disks. One with white and purple stripes in the center, and the other with a green middle.

Dream, in turn, passes him a signed book. And Tommy signs it. Another uniformed male, that could be identified as Wilbur, stepped forward and signs the book as well. Happiness spreads acrossed the mans face, as he screams; "Suck it, Green BOOOIIIII" Sending the rest into laughter, including the enemy squadron. And they stay for a while. They chat. Until screaming interrupts their small, friendly get together. 

All gazes were drawn to an object falling from the sky. Some weapons were drawn, and a handful of crossbows were aimed. The object was _screaming._ And it slammed into the ground, the crater it left visable from the position of the group, even though they were no where near where the falling thing had collided with the ground. Dream, being the Admin, pearled, to get there first. It doesn't take long for the others to reach the frozen man's side, though. Upon spotting the green hooded man, they faltered. Dream hadn't moved from the rim of the crater, where he had pearled too. He just stared down into the hole.

"Dream?" One of the armoured men, who wore white rimmed goggles spoke up, scrambling to Dreams side. And he freezes as well. Curiosity tore through the others, as they ran to the edge of the pit. The group gazed down into the crater, eyes locked with two familiar, yet _un_ familiar pairs of eyes. 

Because there sat a dirtied, roughed up Tommy, and an ever dirty-er, and crying Tubbo. The new Tommy stands defensively in front of the Tubbo double. His blue eyes duller then the Tommy that was relevant to the group that stood above, but his determination was mirrored equally. The crying, trembling Tubbo look-alike hid behind the Tommy replica. After a tense moment, two voices rang out together. 

The _same voices._

As both Tommy's simultaneously yell at the opposite parties.

" _Who the hell are you?!"_


End file.
